Simple Darthipedia:Requests for user rights/RFA/archive/Darth tom
(13/1/0) Voting ends September 13 Support #Tom is a long time user on this wiki, a good editor, good writer, funny guy and despite his experience as an admin on SWFanon he knows how we work here. He is active in featuring and AoE-ifying articles, active on IRC. During his time as an admin on Arkhampedia I'm quite confident he'd be a good admin for this humor wiki as well. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:02, 31 August 2009 (UTC) #— 'SG ' 'needed' #Per the Cabal. Except that there is no Cabal. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 17:06, 31 August 2009 (UTC) #¿Como?--[[User:Goodwood|Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 17:11, 31 August 2009 (UTC) #Strong Support, Tom is a long time contributor to this wiki, and a very good one. Plus, he has plenty of experience as an admin on other wikis. I feel that he'll be a good admin for Darthipedia. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 18:01, 31 August 2009 (UTC) #Yup Enochf 18:31, 31 August 2009 (UTC) #'TOMMY BOY CONQUER ON ALL FRONTS...' except the political front, of course. Communism makes Nina sad. :(The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 20:34, 31 August 2009 (UTC) #Tom, you the man. ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 20:42, 31 August 2009 (UTC) #Because Tom knows when to tell certain people to stfu and/or gtfo. Seriously, though, he's good for the community, good for helping out the n00bs, doesn't bite the n00bs (much), and only wants what is best for the wikis he is involved in — in fact, Darth is one of the few wikis that welcomes a growing community, and Tom will only help continue that trend. Lastly, I support this cause of the quote half way down the page here, and also just to spite Brandon Rhea and the rest of America "Captain America". [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 16:50, September 2, 2009 (UTC) #*It's very hard to spite someone as if they're making a serious point when they're joking. =P - Captain America (talk) 03:13, September 3, 2009 (UTC) #**And for anyone who knows me but at all, it was an obvious joke on my end ;) [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 13:08, September 3, 2009 (UTC) #About fucking time. I even think of Tom as an admin, then realize that he's not. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 23:12, September 2, 2009 (UTC) #Tom brings all the boys to the yard... well, actually I'm waiting to see the main page being deleted. иιƒкч? 11:49, September 3, 2009 (UTC) #Now that the joke has been up for a few days, I'll give the serious vote: Tom is a fine candidate for administrator on this wiki. He's active and he's been dedicated to it for quite awhile now, and he has been able to become friends with the rest of the Darthipedia administrators which will make working together very easy for all of them. He's definitely Darthipedia material, and I mean that in a good way with complete sincerity. If I didn't, I wouldn't vote support here. Good luck with your new job here Tom! =) - Brandon Rhea (talk) 02:25, September 7, 2009 (UTC) #'IFYLOFD' [[User talk:Ifindyourlackoffaithdisturbing|''I KILL YOU!]] 17:20, September 7, 2009 (UTC) #*Yes , i agree Oppose #Are we ACTUALLY considering making Tom an administrator on yet another wiki? How many more wikis does he have to pollute and destroy with his vile filth before we wake up and realize what this man is really about?! No, he’s not a Muslim terrorist named Barack Obama sitting in the Oval Office plotting our demise while pretending that his Kenyan birth certificate doesn’t exist. I’m not even talking about his unfortunate case of the “British.” What I’m referring to is the most disgusting of all ideas: communism. ''Star Wars Fanon was an incredible, BREATHTAKING wiki before Tom was elected administrator there. Now? Now they rah rah Rasputin, the lover of the Russian queen. Is Tom a cat who really was gone? No, he’s a Soviet sleeper agent waiting to take over all of Wikia and convert every wiki into his own personal communist manifesto. Well I say we draw the line HERE! He’s come this far, but NO further! We must make him pay for what he’s done. Oppose this RfA, honorable and noble citizens of the Star Wars humor wiki! Take America back! Take the world back! Fight with me! Stand up! Stand up! Stand up and fight! Join me as we restore peace, freedom, justice, and security to our blessed democracy. Join me as we rid the world of the scourge of communism and throw it back onto the ash heap of history where it belongs! This is Captain America. If you’re listening to this, you are the resistance. - Captain America (talk) 07:16, 1 September 2009 (UTC) #*And you are the fanon. :-) --[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 09:28, 1 September 2009 (UTC) #*Okay, 1: what the fuck. 2: seriously, what the fuck. And 3: wtf. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 23:12, September 2, 2009 (UTC) #*We are a wiki centered around EVIL! And communism is EVIL, much as I despise it. Besides, Tommy is the only commie I'd never shoot. Oh, and please don't take a pagefrom your stalker's book. I don't want to see an "Darth Tom sucks dick" around here, mate. ;) The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 23:32, September 2, 2009 (UTC) #***You know, for being on a humor wiki, you guys need to learn how to take a joke. — SG ''' ''needed'' 00:09, September 3, 2009 (UTC) #**Per Geeky. - Captain America (talk) 03:07, September 3, 2009 (UTC) #*Per This. --''Darth tom'' Message me 16:56, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Neutral #Its nothing personal man, but how many admins do we really need? Plus he only just started being an active editor. I'm not cruel enough to oppose, but I'm not in favor of this. -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 15:32, September 2, 2009 (UTC) #*Actually, a wiki of this size should, on average, have hundreds of admins because of the large number of articles, but we don't. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 23:12, September 2, 2009 (UTC) #*Mary Mary quite contrary, mate. Tom has been with us and his edits are of great quality. His work on other wikis is considerable, especially counting swfailnon at his work over at the ark. His work is so substantial that I can over look is political flaws. '''The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 23:39, September 2, 2009 (UTC) #**DT's been an active editor for over a year now. He joined before Ninja, even. Just with the permabanning and all, he hadn't edited for a while. — SG ''' ''needed'' 00:07, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Comments Nomination accepted on IRC Optional candidate Q&A Here are some general adminship questions. They are '''optional, but seriously? Just answer them.